Nah/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "My name's Nah. It is an odd name, but it's the one my mother gave me. Either way, I'll chew our enemies up and spit them back out! Oh, I should mention: I'm a Manakete." Home * "I'm a Manakete, so I can hear Naga's voice. But...I haven't heard it at all since coming to Askr..." * "Both my parents died when I was young, so I was sent to live with the family of one of their soldier friends. I didn't have anyone to talk to about how lonely I was..." * "Working so hard all the time must leave you feeling pretty hungry, huh? Well, go bite down on a tree root. If you can gnaw on it with the teeth in the back, you won't feel as hungry! Pretty good tip, right?" * "I'm still inexperienced in the ways of Manakete. Sometimes I have trouble fighting the urge to go wild... So if I lose control, I want you to take me out to a forest where I can't hurt anyone. All right?" * "Oh, hi! I was just polishing my dragonstone. It's important to be ready for anything, right? You should polish up that divine weapon of yours, too!" * "Aren't you Kiran? I've come with a greeting for you from Friend! Always value your friends, all right?" (Greeting from friend) * "Hiya! Do you need my help with something? Whatever it is, just leave it to me! Huh? You just want to...spend time with me? But that doesn't sound helpful... I'd really rather be helpful. You'd let me stay here if I didn't help? Really? Even if I was weak? Even if I asked for things?! Kiran, that's... That's so kind of you... I was raised by a foster family so I was always trying to prove my worth. But I guess I don't need to here... Thank you for this. I'll stay by your side for ever and ever, Kiran! Even when I'm an old lady!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Do you think my name is weird? It's probably a little weird." * "My breath attacks are amazing!" * "Summoners are so cool! Well, you're the first one I've ever met, but... Cool." * "Hey, thanks for taking the time to say hi!" * "Don't worry about me. I know how to put up with a lot." * "All I wanted was to see my mother and father again..." * "Leave the fighting to me. I can change into a dragon, you know! I'll bring peace to this world." Map * "Ready!" * "Go, go, go!" * "I've got this." Level Up * "Wow... I feel like I could ravage an entire army!" (5-6 stats up) * "I'm so happy I can grow stronger!" (3-4 stats up) * "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time, I promise." (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks for making me stronger. I'll help you the best I can!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Okay, now I'm mad!" * "I am so strong!" * "I'm gonna let loose!" * "You know, I could eat you!" Defeat * "I only wanted..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes